Solve for $x$ : $3x - 2 = 5x + 2$
Solution: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(3x - 2) - 3x = (5x + 2) - 3x$ $-2 = 2x + 2$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $-2 - 2 = (2x + 2) - 2$ $-4 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{-4}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $-2 = x$